Naked eye three-dimensional display is a type of three-dimensional display (3D display), and refers to a technology in which users can obtain three-dimensional display effects without the need to wear polarized glasses.
As shown in FIG. 1, the core of naked eye three-dimensional display technology is a three-dimensional display raster 2 having a shade strip and a transparent strip which are alternately arranged. When the three-dimensional display raster 2 is provided at a specific position outside the light-exiting surface of a display panel 1 (such as a liquid crystal display panel, an organic light-emitting diode display panel, etc.), due to the light barrier effect of the shade strip, the left eye of a user can only see one region of the display panel 1 and the right eye can only see the other region of the display panel 1. As such, the three-dimensional display effect can be achieved as long as the two regions of the display panel 1 respectively have a display visible to the left eye and the right eye.
Nonetheless, the display panel of a three-dimensional display device will inevitably produce some electromagnetic radiation pollution during use, which will affect human health.